The invention relates to a process for descaling a workpiece, particularly a rolled piece, wherein the workpiece is moved past a rotor descaling device, where at least one liquid jet rotating on a rotational axis intersecting the workpiece surface to be descaled is sprayed onto the surface to be descaled, with the liquid jet being formed intermittently, i.e. with temporary interruptions, with the liquid jet being formed intermittently, i.e. with temporary interruptions, and to a rotor descaling device for implementing the process.